


I'm A Dad?

by Niina_rox



Category: B.A.P, BTOB, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Secret (Korea Band), VIXX
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Fun, New love, Past Relationship(s), Sungjae's and Jieun's little girl Jae Eun, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	I'm A Dad?

_It seemed like any normal Wednesday afternoon, having a simple birthday dinner with his friends and family. He was more than a little curious as to who could, be at his front door. While everyone else was still talking around the dining table, Sungjae went to see who it was. "Jieun?" it was clear she felt a little awkward, "hi Sungjae" it's been a little over a year. "I know it's been a long time, but I wanted to come and see you, to tell you that you're a father." “I’m a father?” Sungjae didn’t expect a lot from his birthday, all he wanted was fun with his friends and family._

_He certainly didn’t expect to find out he has a little girl; he was stunned. Jieun was feeling guilty for not telling him earlier, “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything before.” In her arms was their little six-month-old, Jae Eun was sleeping in her mother’s arms. Sungjae didn’t know what to say he was still unsure, of how to react. But after a while, he managed, to say “why didn’t you say anything.”Jieun took a deep breath “you know what my parents are like, I had to fight just to be able to keep her.” Of course, he knew what they were like “I also know, how much they disliked me.”_

_That wasn’t a secret. Jae Eun started to stir a little; she slowly opened her eyes. Looking around at everything she gave her, mother a small smile before looking at her dad. A little unsure it remained quiet for a while, Jae Eun attempted to reach out to him. He smiled a little he carefully picked her up; it was a sweet moment. Jieun loved seeing how Jae Eun, enjoyed being in his arms. A few minutes later his mum came looking, for him wondering what he got up to. “Jieun?” she smiled a little “hi” it was clear, she was unsure “Jieun surprised me with some news.”_

_She smiled at him her eyes drifted, to the little girl he was holding. “I’m going to guess it involves this little one,” he began to feel proud. “It does meet your granddaughter, Jae Eun” Sungjae is pretty sure he’s never seen his mother happier. “She’s absolutely beautiful” the tension, and awkwardness began to dissipate._

 

It’s now three years later.

Jae Eun is busy trying to run and hide, from her dad. Of course, she’s giggling the whole time. Sungjae is smiling as he pretends he isn’t aware, of where she’s gone. It’s the night before his birthday, it’s just before eight, and he’s trying to get her to go to bed. Naturally, Jae Eun is full of energy. “Jae Eun” he knows where she is, and he knows she’s trying to keep quiet. After a while, she comes out of hiding, straight into his arms. Sungjae smiles happily as he holds her, he does always think about getting back with Jieun. But that would only be for the sake of Jae Eun.

It's only a few minutes before she's asleep, nice and comfortable in Sungjae’s embrace. The following morning it's quiet for about ten minutes, before Jae Eun’s laughter fills the house. And all she's doing is entertaining herself, of course, Sungjae is used to mornings like this. Ever since his daughter came into his life, he's been there for her. Jieun despite everything has been staying away, for most of the time. Of course, he can't find it in him to blame her, or hate her for not being there. It was almost nine-thirty, when his brother and best friend dropped by.

Sungjae wasn't surprised at how quickly Taekwoon, embraced having a niece. He knows that his brother would do absolutely anything for her, and right now he's watching them having fun in his living room. Yongguk has always been there especially when, he and Jieun broke up. They talk a little ”I still find it surprising, that you're a dad” Sungjae laughed a little. ”It was certainly an interesting birthday surprise,” Yongguk looked at him ”speaking of your birthday, we’re taking you somewhere fun.” He knew he couldn't say no.

Not that Sungjae would, he's had some pretty memorable birthdays. Not to mention they were a lot of fun, and today will be no exception. About ten minutes later Taekwoon said, ”why don't, the two of you get changed so we can all have fun.” That was all he needed Jae Eun wasn't, too picky when it came to what she wanted to wear. Which was good Sungjae took a little while, to decide to the point where he heard his brother. "If you don't hurry up I'm going to choose, your clothes for you" Sungjae just laughed. "Alright, alright I'm almost done."

Sure enough, a few minutes later he was done. It was a bit annoying for Sungjae, since neither Yongguk or Taekwoon would tell him anything. Jae Eun simply enjoyed the ride in the car, it was obvious she was excited. They arrived at an amusement park to say Jae Eun, was just curious is an understatement. While Yongguk and Taekwoon worked out a couple, of things Sungjae was trying to calm his daughter down. "Don't worry you'll get to try few rides," that seemed to help her out. Of course, the two had organized a few things, for the birthday boy.

After a few rides, plenty of fun and a little food. After they left the amusement park, Jae Eun was, relaxing in her dad's arms almost asleep. They began heading to the RSL, where there was another surprise waiting. Not only will it be his family and a few friends, but also Sungjae's girlfriend, Sooyoung. Who is usually busy with work what he doesn't, know is that she was able to have the day off. Soon enough they walk in and there she is waiting, for them it's quite obvious Sungjae is speechless. The two of them are left alone.

Sooyoung smiles a little "I can tell you're surprised," he takes a moment "yeah I didn't think I'd see you." She moves closer so she can lean in and kiss him, "I wanted it to be a nice surprise." Of course, Sungjae can't help but feel happy. It doesn't take much for Jae Eun to wake up; she smiles a little when she notices who is there. "Joy" Sooyoung smiles "hi Jae Eun," it's only a few seconds later when she wants to be held by Sooyoung. Who is more than happy to hold her, then they head to the room they reserved. The room was beautifully decorated.

It was more than Sungjae was expecting, as he was hugged by his parents. It was a nice lunch full of fun, and wonderful memories. Not only did Sungjae enjoy his birthday, but it seemed so did Jae Eun.


End file.
